The present invention is related to an electronic water flow control device which is controlled to operate by means of a control circuit with self-provided electric power which is obtained from water power generation.
The water flow control device which is commonly called water tap or faucet is used for starting or stopping the flow of water in a pipe or barrel. Conventionally, a water flow control device is operated through swiveling or pressing control to turn on or off the valve therein so as to start or stop the flow of water. Recently, various types of infrared induced automatic water flow control devices have been developed to satisfy consumers' demand for high quality and high performance. A common disadvantage of the existing infrared induced automatic water flow control devices is their high cost. Another common disadvantage of the existing infrared induced automatic water flow control devices is the limitation of the availability of AC power supply.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic water flow control device which can change mechanical energy from the flow of water into electrical energy for storage in a battery for further use in the operation of a motor and a detector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic water flow control device which utilizes compression springs to reserve mechanical energy for use in controlling the movement of a piston rod which pushes a ball valve to move away from a water inlet and permits such a ball valve to block up such a water inlet.